rise_alertfandomcom-20200216-history
Grouping of Groups
One Action a Day/Guiding Strategy "I want to fight 5 mins a day" # re:act # Indivisible # flippable # Daily Action # Daily Liberal # Text 228466 (Action) Movements "I want to fight 1-3 hours a week" # Moveon.org # Indivisible # Women's March # Our Party # Van Jones Love Army # Organizing for Action # Democrats Abroad # Democrats.org # ActionGroups.net # Rebuild the Hope # Courage Campaign # Democracy for America # Our Revolution # Black Lives Matter # Movement to Oppose Trump # Wall of Us # Rebuild the Hope # Unite for America # Thanks, Obama # Audacity # Onwards # Fight Trump # RISE # White House INC # Corrupt AF # Not Who We Are # Roosevelt Inst # NextDems # Keep the Senate Blue # America Votes # Knock Every Door Marches/March Tools "Marches/March Tools" # Women's March on America # United Against Hate Anti-Trump March # the ANSWER coalition # Women's march app # Firechat # ACLE app # Standing Rock March Conferences/Hackathons "I want to attend conferences and talk to like minds" # Arena Summit # NewCo Shift Forum # Points of Light Civis Accelerator # Debug Politics # Tummi Candidate Sourcing/Training "I want to run for office" # Vote Run Lead # She Should Run # Democracy for America # Annie's List # Democratic Gain # Emerge # Emily's List # Front Line Leaders # New American Leaders # Progressive Change Candidate Committee # Sorenson Inst. # Wellstone Action # Running Start # Women's Campaign Fund # FUSE Corps Issue Visibility "I want visibility into my local area" # Skytruth # Sourcemap # Drawlive # Vizzuality # Fonds Tech # Datawrapper # Crime Reports # Azavea # Placeways # Spotcrime # Datamade # Stamen # Poderopedia # Mypp Media # Environmental Systems Research Inc. # Judicata # SnapSense # Stitchting Govcom # Development Seed # Civis Insight # GreenInfo Network # New Urban Mechanics # Code for America FB Groups "I want to socially follow groups" # Pantsuit Nation # SuitUp Nation # Americans Against the Republican Party # US Uncut # ATTN # The Other # Daily Kos # Being Liberal # Join the Coffee Party # The Green Tea Party # Addicting Info Accountability/Communication with Leadership "I want to contact my reps on issues fast and often" # Countable # PlaceSpeak # ChallengePost # AskThem.io # Delib Limited # Ideascale # OpenGov Foundation # Living Cities # Open North # Granicus # Localocracy # Peak Democracy # Possible City # BudgIT # OurSay # Civinomics # Liquid Feedback # Congress App # Usa.gov # Congress in your Pocket app # Hearmyvoice app # Rigged Cabinet # Makecalls # Ballotopedia # PopVox Women-Focused Groups "I want to support women" # Emily's List # She Should Run # Rodham Consulting # United State of Women # Girls in Politics # NOW National Organization for Women # Center for American Women and Politics # Women's National Democratic Club # Emerge America Voting "I want to get non-voters voting" # ElectNext # Votizen # Democray Ventures # Grakon # Voting Information Project # TurboVote # Project VoteSmart # VoteLatino # Americans Elect Corp. # National Popular Vote Initiative # Automatic Voter Registration # Burst Data Organization "I want to use political data" # Civis Analytics # Flippable # Ballotready # Kaggle # Ballotopedia # Popvox Policy Matching/Education "I want to explore policy stances and learn" # Brigade # PopVox # CivisHall Labs Organizing Tools "I want to organize local groups around issues" # Change.org # Nationbuilder # Amicus # Crowdring # eGood # Neighborhood, Inc. # Organizing for America # MoveOn.org # Social Coding 4 Good # Recovers # Sumofus # Buycott # Scandipity # Digital Democracy # Meetup # Citivox # Likeminded # Ruckus # Causes # Qwantz # SoChange # Avaaz # Jumo # RallyT # Rallybus # CodeforAmerica # MySociety # OpenPlans # Floodlight # OpenData Inst # SunlightSocrata # #grabyourwallet # VolunteerSpot # RagTag # Simpolfy Foundation Connectors (Single-Issue) "I want to give to foundations" # NewCo # Public Good # Speakable # Democracy Engine # Movement17 # Attrition Coalition # Crowdrise Democratic Pacs "I want to give money to forward-facing PACs" # Americas for Democratic Action # Blue America # Blue Progressives PCCC # DailyKos # Democracy for America # MoveOn # Progress Now # Progressive Democrats for America # SNAP PAC # WAND PAC # Working Families Party PAC # CrowdPAC Targeted PACS "I want to give to promote diversity with PAC giving" # RISE # Climate Hawks Vote # Emily's List (women) # Higher Heights (black women) # LPAC (lesbians) # Poder PAC (Latinas) # Power Pac + (Multiracial) # WomenCount (women) # Brand New Congress (Bernie) # Personal PAC (pro-choice) # Planned Parenthood (pro-choice) # EXCLOO (Silicon Valley) # Bring them home # Iraq Veterans for Progress # VetPac # Vote Vets Bi-partisan Progressive "Pregressive PACs" # AFLCIO # Council for a Liveable World # Human Rights Campaign # League fo Conservation Voters # NARAL # NOW # Sierra Club Inside Action "I want to serve inside the administration to change it" # GreatAgain.gov # White House fellowship # Presidential Management Fellowship # Presidential Innovation Fellowship # US Digital Service Watchdogs "I want to monitor the government and stop misconduct" # Progressive Change Campaign Committee # ACLU # Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics # Council on American-Islam relations # Planned Parenthood # Center for Reproductive Rights # NARAL # NAACP # Mexican American Legal Defence and Educational Fund # Dream Corps # Equal Justice Initiative # Human Right Watch # Climate Action Campaign # The Mainstreet Alliance Build a New Bench "I want to build a new and better bench of progressive candidates" # Emerge America # New Politics # Emily's List # Truman Security Project # New Leaders Council # Next Dems # A Modern Party # I will GOTV # FUSE Corps # Our Revolution # Brand New Congress Support Moderate Republicans "Help bring those that hate Trump to our side" # Bipartisan Policy Center # No Labels # Millennial Action Project # Run for America # Blue Feed :Red Feed WSJ Fake News "Fight fake news" # FiB # Design Solutions for Fake News # ADL's guidelines to counter cyberhate # Association of Online Journalists # The Fake News Monitor Electoral College "Help remove or modify the electoral college" # Hamilton Electors # Make Every Vote Matter Redistricting "Help fight partisan redistricting slanted too far to the right" # Organizing for America # Fairvote.org # Endgerrymandering.com # Commoncause.org # National Democratic Redistricting Committee # State Innovation Exchange # Represent.Us